


Big Time Fairgrounds

by PrinceC



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: The boys of BTR have some unstructured down time at the county fair. Each one has an activity they want to enjoy, though how they come about their enjoyment certainly wasn't expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Carlos and the Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by a story on FF that I *vaguely* remember reading such a long time ago.

Carlos was giddy with excitement. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do from the second they stepped off their tour bus for rehearsals. Ever the thrill-seeker, it was no surprise that he would choose to ride rides for their unstructured downtime. He had tried to convince James and Kendall to come with him since Logan had volunteered to help in the science exhibit of the fair, but they refused. James didn’t want to mess up his hair, while Jo asked Kendall to bring her back a giant teddy bear from one of the many games at the fair. 

Even alone, as long as he had his trusty helmet and got to eat some corn dogs, Carlos would have a grand time. He made a beeline for the ride he had his eyes on, politely stopping to take a few pictures with a couple of fans on the way. The ride in question? The aptly named Cyclone of Terror. It looked like it was a tilt-a-whirl on steroids. Part Devil’s Wheel, part Condor, part Rotor, all thrill. He could barely wait to get on.

He patiently stood in line, grateful that it wasn’t too long of a wait. When he got to the front and flashed his all-access wristband at the operator he was stopped.

“You’re Carlos from Big Time Rush, right?” The young ride operator asked. Carlos smiled and nodded. “I am such a fan! I’ll give you your own private ride if you take a selfie with me?” Carlos’ smile just got bigger. As much as he loved people, they tended to judge him for his overt excitement, especially on rides. It wasn’t his fault he liked to exclaim loudly how much fun he was having. 

The operator took him aside, and loaded the rest of the carts up. He chatted with Carlos after their selfie about an assortment of things, and how he was sad he missed their performance since he was working. After one round, the riders exited, and the operator lied to the folks in line saying that something got caught in one of the vehicles and they would need to do a test run.

Making sure no one was looking, Carlos slipped in and strapped himself into his private ride. Shortly, the operator came in and double checked the safety. “Okay, please keep all hands, arms, feet and legs inside the ride at all times and try not to move around! Hope you enjoy Carlos.” He responded with a big grin, and two taps to his helmet. 

Carlos could barely contain his sheer joy as the door was closed and the whir of the ride hummed to life. The ride lifted upwards, sliding up the tall central pole. With a loud sound, the ride had settled into their spots before slowly starting to spin around the center. Then the vehicle itself began rotating on top of the oscillating arms of the ride, creating a double spin. 

“Woo!” Carlos yelled aloud. “This is awesome!!” He laughed as the wind whistled about, as the spinning got faster and faster. He was already starting to get dizzy. Carlos whooped some more telling the ride to go even faster though no one could hear him.

Suddenly, the wind ripped Carlos’ Henley in half, exposing his firm torso to the open air. He could only watch in shock as he saw the grey and red fabric fly off into the wind. He knew the ride would be fast, just not _this_ fast. With his chest now bare, in no time at all his nipples hardened from the cold as the ride continued its rapid rotations. Countless thoughts raced through his mind, but he had a nagging thought in the back of his head that told himself that the wind felt like hands groping his pecs. But just like his shirt, that thought was carried off as quickly as it had come.

Trying to focus on enjoying the thrill of the ride, he didn’t even notice that the wind had popped the buttons of his fly, revealing his plaid boxers. The ride vehicle jerked mid-rotation, causing him to involuntarily lift his legs with the momentum. The wind whipped his jeans down, before sailing away with his pants and shoes, leaving Carlos left in only his underwear, his socks, and his helmet. 

“Holy shit!” Carlos cursed out loud, barely audible over the roar of the wind. Not that anyone would hear him of course, since the ride operator let him ride by himself. There was the silver lining. Though he was only left in his underwear, at least no one could see him… for now. 

Carlos kept a death drip on his undies, trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. He didn’t even notice that the button of his boxers had been undone, and his cock was peeking out. A loud RIIIIIIIIP notified him that his efforts were fruitless, as he watched his dick flop out into view and his torn underwear flying off to places unknown.

With how fast the ride spun, his attempts at moving his arms to provide some cover over his now-exposed genitals were also in vain. His arms were firmly stuck by his side until the ride came to a full and complete stop. 

His thought that he felt like his chest was being groped by the wind came back in full force, as he felt the same feeling massaging his cock. Carlos let out a low moan in his throat, and closed his eyes as he submit to the pleasurable forces of nature. Slowly but surely, his shaft slowly hardened until his manhood reached it’s full six inch glory, standing proudly and bobbing amidst the gust of wind. 

As the wind caressed his body, practically jerking him off, Carlos could only lean back and take it. His mouth dropped a little bit, letting his moans out. He could feel the wind wrapping around his shaft, lapping at his cockhead, teasing him to bring him to completion. 

The ride jerked again, lifting his legs once more. This time he felt like it was in slow motion. He could feel the wind ghost along his ass, inching close towards his hole. In reality it was only a couple of seconds before his legs were back against the ride wall once more. The ride seemed to jerk more frequently, all the while still stroking his erection. Each time the ride vehicle jerked, Carlos could feel the wind tease his hole, so very close to feeling like it would penetrate him, but never committing. It was driving him wild.

As pleasurable as being jerked off and having his nipples played with was, for some god forsaken reason he could not finish. That never was a problem before, with him having an admittedly short fuse when it came to sex. But this ride seemed endless. Carlos clenched every muscle in his body, and scrunched up his face in pleasurable agony at the release that didn’t seem to come. 

“Ah come on already!!” he screamed into the ether. As if hearing his plea, the ride jerked once more, sending his legs flying. He cried out as he came, feeling a sharp gust of wind penetrate his hole. Cum spurted from his cock, flying to and fro. Some splashes landed on his chest, others were flung out in every which direction since the ride maintained its topsy turvy spin cycle. 

Just as suddenly as it had started, the ride began to slow. Carlos was panting, his chest rising and falling hard as he tried to take in what just happened. He took stock of how utterly ridiculous he looked. Still strapped into the ride wall, completely bare as the day he was born, dressed in only his lucky helmet and his ankle socks. His spent cock was somehow still hard, sticking out from his body, the tip glistening with his cum, as well as on his stomach. 

The ride jerked to a full stop, jolting him out of his reverie. As soon as he could, Carlos whipped his helmet off his head and slammed it over his crotch for some semblance of modesty. His face went flush as the ride operator opened the door to let him out. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any clothes would you? Carlos asked sheepishly. He twiddled his toes, standing shyly in front of the operator with only his hockey helmet to cover his still-throbbing erection. 

“Sorry, you’re out of luck,” the operator replied. He made no effort to conceal his blatant objectification of the boyband member. “Try lost and found maybe?”

Carlos muttered a sarcastic response under his breath and awkwardly shuffled out the door, trying to will his hardon down, while keeping it covered by his helmet. He used his other hand to try and cover his ass, but it didn’t cover much of anything of his big supple buttcheeks. Said cheeks bounced with his steps as he walked out of the ride and down the exit ramp.

  
Much to his chagrin, he had a raucous audience to make his grand exit to. They cheered as they watched the naked popstar as he scurried away into the night bare bottomed. Carlos groaned. He knew his naked ass would be plastered across the Internet and social media in seconds. The band would never let him forget this happened, and he was pretty sure Gustavo would kill him once they reconvened. That is, unless Kelly killed him first. He tried not to think about that as his cock slapped against his helmet, making him wince as he ran back to the tour bus in just his socks.


	2. James, James, and More James

James waved goodbye to his bandmates, chuckling as Carlos was visibly vibrating in excitement. No way he was going to mess up his perfectly styled hair with that whirling wheel of death. Plus, it was a little known fact that he got motion sick and really didn’t want to spend the rest of the day feeling sick to his stomach.

He strolled aimlessly through the fairgrounds, flashing his dazzling smile at any ladies he happened by, and quickly scurrying away when their boyfriends did a double take. Unlike the others, James didn’t have any idea of what he’d do for his free time. Joining Kendall’s quest to win a giant teddy bear for his girlfriend sounded the most preferable, but he also didn’t want to be reminded that he wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. 

A loud hissing sound startled him. Turning to see the culprit, James found himself staring at the fun house. It looked mildly creepy with its mutli-colored paint and lights bouncing back and forth across the sign. And in a small marquee, he noticed the sign for their own “Extra Special Hall of Mirrors.” 

Being the loveable narcissist that he is, James was curious about the hall of mirrors. Sure, these county fair fun houses had distorted shapes and sizes of reflections, but any James is good James to him. Shrugging, he walked up the steps and made his way into the rotating entrance. 

Amusing himself with the childish fun house gimmicks, James strolled through the fun house interacting with it as he walked. Then he came into a fork in the path. The glowing signs had the hall of mirrors, and then the “extra special” version side by side. Steps went up to the regular hall, while steps went down to the special version, shrouded in a fog from a machine clearly working overtime.

Intrigue won in the end, and James cautiously descended into the extra special hall of mirrors. He walked down the steps timidly, afraid this would be like a horror house where anything could jump out and scare him but nothing came. The only thing that came close was when he accidentally inhaled some fog that had been pumped into the staircase hallway, making him choke and his eyes water briefly.

When he reached the bottom, he was greeted to the sight of a pretty cool looking hall of mirrors. It was bathed in a pulsating neon light that changed with each beat. The carnival funhouse music was gone, replaced by something more fitting of a nightclub. Mirrors adorned everywhere, showcasing the popstar in every angle imaginable.

“Hey, good looking!” James winked at one of his reflections, before striking a pose. He pulled out his phone and began taking selfies, finding his light, and having fun with all the hims that populated the room. He walked the path, occassionaly reaching out his arm so he wouldn’t look stupid running into the mirrors. 

“Ooh have you been working out?” he flexed in his reflection, admiring how his biceps came up in a perfectly sculpted mound. “You have, haven’t you!” James smiled, and flashed his abs briefly. 

_That was weird, did they look more shredded than usual?_ James’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Looking around, he pulled up his shirt once more and looked at his torso in the mirror. There was his washboard abs, hard and tight. His pecs looked a bit more plump and defined as well. 

“Okay, I love this hall of mirrors! I look so good!” James said to himself, snapping a few more pics of his chiseled chest. Feeling a bit more risqué, he pulled his shirt up to his neck, letting it rest on his pecs before taking a few more selfies, this time flexing his arms as well. His arms were also looking bigger in the mirror now too oddly.

James continued walking the hall, his eyes flicking to any of the myriad of reflections that walked with him, admiring his physique. _Wait, did his butt look more firm now?_ James craned his neck to a reflection on his right, looking at how shapely his ass looked in his skinny jeans. The jeans were already tight before, but now they looked sinfully painted on, barely hanging on by a thread around his shapely ass. 

He always liked to stay trim and fit, but this was something different. He looked like he was a superhero with an ass that you could bounce a dime off of. James admired his body in the mirror, feeling himself up. He let out a small gasp when his hand brushed over his clothed nipple. Like his jeans, his shirt had grown tighter, stretching across his meaty pecs. His nipples, now both hard, were quite visible through the tight material. 

_“You should just take it off,”_ James thought. It was in his head, but somehow it felt like it was an outside voice telling him what to do.He took a quick glance around, worried about anyone seeing him, especially any kids. _“No one’s here. It’s just you. Go ahead and take your shirt off.”_

Not one for modesty, James crossed his arms and pulled the shirt off in one swoop. Tucking it into the back of his pants, he took a few more photos. He raised his arms for a pose, admiring how lickable his pits looked in the reflection. He took a few steps towards the mirror, almost touching it.

_“Go on, touch yourself.”_

Setting his phone down and propping it against one of the mirrors, he pressed his hand against the cold mirror. His fingers ghosted over his body, imagining a girl was doing the same. James moaned as he closed his eyes, feeling his hard body press against the mirror. The girl in his head morphed into someone taller, someone more muscular, someone just like him. 

_“Only you can bring yourself pleasure like this.”_

His fingers trailed his abs, tracing the hills and valleys, while his other hand squeezed his pecs, kneading them and tweaking his nipples. Mouths met as he began kissing himself, lips crashing with a force and tongues flicking around, exploring a mouth so familiar.

_“Take off your pants now.”_

Still kissing himself, James unzipped and pushed his jeans down to his knees, letting gravity take care of the rest. He began to fondle the growing erection in his tight, compact boxer briefs. The black fabric getting darker as pre started to form. 

_“Mmm. You’re so hot James,”_ mirror James said in between kisses. _“Let’s get all these clothes off of you.”_ James could only oblige as he kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving him naked. His nudity was amplified, as there were an infinite number of Jameses, all equally naked and hard. 

James was in heaven. He dropped to the floor, spreading his legs so that he could drink in how hot he looked. Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of naked hims sitting naked surrounding himself. Body looking built for the gods, his hairy hole winking at him from all angles. 

All the Jameses began stroking their cocks, slowly pumping up, then down to drink in the experience. In sync, James sighed and groaned as his other hand played with his nipples. Spreading his legs further, his eyes raked over his body letting no spot go unnoticed. 

_“You feel empty, James. You should fill yourself up.”_

Wordlessly, James stopped playing with his nipples and popped two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the digits messily, moaning as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock with expert precision. He was right. No one could pleasure him like he could. 

His fingers came out of his mouth with a messy POP! Bringing them down to his hole, he began to tease the entrance. With a grunt, he slipped the tip inside his virgin entrance wincing a bit.

_“It’s okay. It’s going to feel so good soon.”_

Taking a deep breath, James slipped more of his finger in, gasping. He began to stroke more fervently to distract himself from the acute pain he was feeling. The distraction worked, and soon his entire index finger was inside him. He didn’t know what to feel. All he knew is that it felt like there was _something_ inside him, whether that was good or bad was left undecided.

_“Add another finger.”_

James could only moan as he obeyed, wriggling in his second finger. He gasped again as he shifted his position, pushing the two fingers in even deeper. The sound of his grunts and his balls slapping against his thighs almost drowned out the pulsating beat of the hall’s music. When the beat dropped, James let out a slutty high pitched moan as his fingers reached the knuckle. Bending his fingers a tad, he gasped when he found his prostate. He collapsed onto the floor, now staring at the ceiling, only to see a blissed out James looming above him as well.

_“Doesn’t it feel good? Feels so good to be filled.”_

“Feels.. Soo… goo-d!” James yelped as he found his prostate again. He began jerking off in earnest, trying to match his rhythm of his cock strokes with his thrusts of his fingers inside his tight channel. Usually his arms would get tired for jerking so long, but his newly defined body could take the extra beatings.

Soon James moans drowned out the music, and the hall of mirrors was filled with a billion James giving themselves pleasure. The squelching of his fingers as he pressed in and out of his ass was matched by the sounds of his balls bouncing as he worked his girthy cock into a frenzy.

_“You’re so hot, James.”_

“So hot,” James muttered to himself. He was dazed out, only focusing on his bliss, his eyes laser focused and staring into his own reflection. He could feel his body getting hotter and hotter with each stroke. How long had he been doing this? He couldn’t tell, all he knew was pleasuring himself.

_“Cum now, James.”_

With a mighty cry, James thrust his fingers once more extra deep into his asshole, his cock spewing cum like a water hose. The mirror closest to him was blasted with a shot of cum, covering his once perfection reflection. His cock dribbled out some more, landing on the floor. 

_“Don’t forget to clean up._ ”

Making a small whimper as he withdrew his fingers from his hole, now feeling empty, James got on all fours and crawled to the mirror. He gave a tentative lick of the cum, essentially french kissing his reflection once more. He lapped at it until all the cum was wiped off the mirror. Then he bent down, sticking his juicy ass, now stretched out, high into the air as he licked his cum off the floor.

_“Good boy, James. Such a good boy.”_

James stood up and took a few deep breaths. The neon lights switched to a more normal multi-colored glow. The heavy club-like music was gone, and replaced by the regular carnival funhouse music. When he opened his eyes, James suddenly snapped out of whatever blissed out daze he was in. His cheeks turned red as he realized what he just did.

Stripping naked in the middle of a funhouse, jerking off, _fingering himself_ and then _licking his own cum off the floor_ was something he never expected he would do in his lifetime. He did a quick glance at his reflection, seeing his body warped severely to have extremely long legs. Looking down, he saw not the body of an Adonis, but merely his own fit body.. Though perhaps a little bit more defined? James did another quick look at his ass, and noticed it did look a tad more juicy with a little more bounce to it.

He could hear laughter and stomping coming down the steps. Eyes widening in a panic, James looked around for his clothes. The fog had long cleared, but with it so went his clothes. The only thing he could see on the floor was his phone. Hearing the voices get closer, James swooped down, grabbed his phone, and ran for one of the emergency exits.

In such a hurry to get out without being caught, James failed to notice his still hard cock, shining with the cum of his orgasmic pleasure, slapping his thighs with each step coating them in cum. He burst through the door, shaft pointing to the sky. His felt the blood surge in his cheeks as he realized he had loudly announced his presence to the fairgoers. People cheered while moms covered their children’s eyes as James made ill-attempts to cover himself and flee back to the parking lot, his butt bouncing all the way


	3. Kendall 's Game Face

Kendall strolled through the game zone of the fair, trying to find the perfect prize for Jo. Lots of bananas with sunglasses or awkward looking knockoffs of popular game franchises. He wanted to get her a classic giant teddy, but it looks like he might have to settle for a Rastafarian monkey instead. 

He stepped up to the carney, and handed him the $1 fee to play.  _ “This is gonna be too easy, _ ” Kendall thought. No one else looked like they were going to join in, meaning as long as he could pop the balloon with the squirt gun then he’d be the winner. 

“You okay to wait a little just in case more want to play? The worker asked. Kendall just nodded. He checked his phone while he waited on the stool.

“Well, well,  _ well _ ,” a voice said, approaching the boyband member. Kendall knew that voice and groaned loudly. 

“What are you doing here Jett?” He asked with as much animosity as he could muster. His day was officially ruined. All he planned was to have solid performance, play a few games, eat some fried foods, and win a prize for his girlfriend. Now he had to deal with Jett Stetson and his annoying presence. 

“I was just enjoying the fair, but now it looks like I’m going to enjoy beating you at this squirt balloon game!” Jett handed the worker a dollar and plopped down on the stool right next to Kendall, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Beat me? You wish!”

“Wanna make it interesting?”

“How much you thinking?”

“$10?”

“You’re on Stetson.” 

The starting bell sounded, adding to the cacophony of noises on the fairground. Kendall had a death grip on the trigger, making sure his aim was level as he shot water into the miniscule hole. Jett too had a laser focus on his target, staring hard as the balloons started to fill. No sooner than it had started, a loud *POP* alerted them of the winner. 

Jett cheered, leaping out of his seat. “Haha! Face it Knight, you’ll never be as good as me.” He ran a hand through his perfectly spiked hair, making sure he remained as flawless as ever. Holding out his hand, his grin widened as Kendall grumbled and handed over the money.

“Best two out of three?” Kendall asked. He was a bit frustrated having lost to Jett, but also that he still needed to win a prize for Jo. 

“No way. I never even wear an outfit twice!” 

“Fine then how about… horse race?” He gestured over the way across where a line of fairgoers were scrambling to their balls as fast as possible to get their mechanized horse across the track. Jett shrugged. 

“Sure, I can take another $10 off of you.” Kendall just glared.

A new round started and finished, leaving Kendall sitting on his stool in shock once more. Jett may not have won overall, but he definitely hit the finish line before the boyband member did… way before. Kendall was dead last in the race. 

Jett just smiled as he took another bill from Kendall. Ever the competitive soul, Kendall challenged him to another game. He had to beat that obnoxious smile off the actor’s face. He had to. After losing in the ring toss, they did the ball toss, Kendall losing once more. It was then that he realized he was out of money.

“Crap! Can I do an IOU?”

“You have your phone don’t you? Pay me there. I take all apps,” Jett teased. 

“... I may have left my phone with Kelly,” Kendall replied with an uneasy smile that he tried to disarm his rival with. “What? I didn’t want to think about anything today on my day off!” 

Jett scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Very well, how about this. You and me on the basketball hoops. Double or nothing, winner take all. You win, I give you back your money.”

“And if you win? I don’t have anymore money on me, Jett…”

“Not money, Ken- _ dull _ . How about…” Jett leaned over, and whispered in Kendall’s ear. 

“We can’t do that!”

“Oh fine, then how about…” Kendall leaned in once more, listening intently. His cheeks turned warm as Jett laid out his humiliating plans for the loser. It was embarrassing, and definitely risky, but there’s no way he would lose. He was sure of it.

“You’re on.” The pair made their way to the basketball hoops, game faces on. When the referee blew her whistle, both men reached and shot their balls straight for the rim. Jett’s ball swooshed effortlessly. Kendall’s hit the backboard and rolled back down the netting towards him.

He let out a quiet grunt of frustration and tried again, to no avail. Meanwhile, Jett had sunk his third already. Kendall was getting more and more irked.  _ He  _ was the athlete between the two of them, not Jett. 

Kendall had managed to get four in, while Jett was almost finished with his entire rack. He only watched helplessly as his ball rolled back to him, while Jett’s final ball made that definitive swoosh, ending their battle. He turned, only to see Jett’s evil smile gracing his face.

They found a quiet area of the fairground, away from the crowds, near the outskirts where the craftspeople had their little vendor street set up. Jett was practically bouncing in place as Kendall sulked.

“Oh, I’m so going to enjoy this,” Jett said. “Better hop along to it!” He chuckled as his own joke, playfully batting the cheap pair of bunny ears placed atop Kendall’s head. Aside from the bunny ears, he had also donned giant neon yellow novelty sunglasses and a bright purple feather boa. Not to mention that his face was painted like an Easter bunny even though it was the end of summer.

The hockey player grumbled as he began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest to the warm summer air. Handing his shirt over to Jett, he muttered expletives under his breath as he yanked his belt off, before tugging down his pants.

“This is so humiliating!” Kendall groaned, standing only in his ridiculous garb and his baggy boxers. 

“And it’s not over yet! Wait right there.” Jett said, taking his clothes and stuffing it into his bag. He walked off, returning with a cookie that he offered to the band leader.

“Gee, thanks?” Just as he was about to bite into the cookie, he was stopped.

“Hold on, you’re not eating that cookie just yet,” Jett warned. 

“So you want me to hold it while I run through the vendors?”

“Not exactly. I want you to jerk off,” Jett started.

“What?!?”

“And I want you to finish on that cookie before you eat it.”

“Fuck no!” Kendall exclaimed. “First of all, that’s  _ disgusting _ . Second of all, that was not part of the deal!”

“Well, I changed my mind,” Jett shrugged. “I’m sorry but it dawned on me that you Big Time Rush boys have ran around the Palmwoods in your boxers before. And frankly, those atrocious things you call underwear are basically the length of shorts.”

He gestured to Kendall’s drab boxer shorts that almost reached his knees. “It’s not embarrassing enough!”

“Oh and you think I’ll just jerk myself off in public onto a cookie and then eat my cum?!?”

“It’s either that or I rip those boxers off of you and leave you completely naked and stranded,” Jett countered. He flexed his arms underneath his tight polo shirt to show he meant business. Sure, he may workout just for glamour, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t strong.

Kendall gulped. He had to admit that even for a self-centered pretty boy, at this moment Jett looked pretty intimidating. He tried to get a read on the actor, to see if he was bluffing, but couldn’t garner anything from his steely gaze. Dang, no wonder he was a leading actor. The guy was good.

“Fine. But we gotta get more cover I’m not doing this with kids potentially around.” Jett nodded. They found a secluded corner behind one of the food stalls. “Okay give it here,” Kendall said reluctantly. 

Jett handed him the cookie, grinning like a mad man. He crossed his arms, his shirt stretching across his developed biceps. Kendall took a deep breath, and slowly started to palm his cock inside his boxers. 

“Nuh-uh. Pull it out.”

Kendall sighed, and fished out his dick through the fly of his underwear. Jett let out a small surprised sound, seeing that Kendall was uncut. He watched with rapt attention as Kendall’s calloused hands stroked his length.

“Could you not look? It’s kinda hard as is without you staring at my dick so intently.”

“Not on your life. I want to enjoy every inch of you, and make sure you feel the humiliation inside and out.” Kendall just sighed again. He closed his eyes, picturing literally anything but his current reality. Typically he would have some porn handy, but Jett probably wouldn’t let that happen he had to use his imagination.

He thought back to the last time he and Jo had sex, which was before tour started a few months ago. Between his concerts and her late night shoots, they barely even found time to do Skype sex. Thinking back to his last physical encounter didn’t take long for his shaft to start hardening in his hand.

Kendall sighed as his hand fell into the age old rhythm of jerking off. If he just tuned out the fair noises, and ignored the fact that his arch enemy was forcing him to do this, he could just enjoy the pleasure of masturbation. But the fair was loud, and so was Jett’s exhales. So he couldn’t ignore the reality of his situation that much.

Hoping to escape this torment as soon as possible, Kendall began to pick up the pace. His balls began to slap his thighs as his tempo increased. He flicked a finger over the tip, sending a shiver down his spine. In no time at all, he was jerking off with gusto in their secluded corner of the fair.

Noticing that Kendall’s eyes were closed as he jerked off, another mischievous thought came to Jett. As quietly as he could, he slipped away. Kendall was really getting into it now, and didn’t notice. He was fully lost in stroking his cock to completion. 

What Kendall didn’t notice was that his baggy boxers had slid off of his hips from the violent motion of his jerking, pooling at his ankles. Completely bare to the world, Kendall let out a groan as he shot his load over the cookie.

Meanwhile, Jett had come back and had managed to film Kendall finishing before tucking his phone into his chest pocket, making sure he was still recording. “Don’t forget to eat the whole thing, Ken.” That snapped Kendall out of his reverie. He blushed as he remembered that Jett was here as a witness. 

He grimaced as he looked at the chocolate chip cookie, coated white with his splooge. Sucking in a deep breath, Kendall took his first bite. He tried to chew as fast as he could, but the cum made it a bit difficult and gummy. Managing to break it down, he swallowed the piece before continuing on to finish the rest of the snack.

“Hey! You there!” 

Kendall froze. Two security guards had spotted them and were moving to them. Kendall gulped down the rest of the cookie, his eyes wide in panic underneath the giant shades. “Jett, pass me my clothes!” It didn’t even dawn on him to pull up his undies to cover his softening manhood.

Jett just flashed an evil smile and pushed Kendall to the ground. Caught off guard, Kendall fell, splaying his limbs in all directions. This gave Jett ample opportunity to snatch the boxers off his feet, leaving Kendall naked save for the bunny ears, boa, and sunglasses. 

“Jett!” Kendall scrambled to his feet, his cock and balls bouncing about. He was about to chase after him, when the two security guards grabbed him from both sides. 

“You’re in a lot of trouble, young man.” They hoisted him to his feet, and dragged him to the more populated craft vendor aisle. Kendall was confused. Instead of wrapping him up to prevent people from seeing his nude body, he was being paraded down the fair in all his bare glory.

The vendors watched in surprise as two guards dragged a nude man with bunny ears and a boa down the street. Not even the bunny facepaint and giant shades could block the blush that creeped down his entire body. People were laughing, all were taking pictures and videos. 

“No way, he’s getting hard again!” One guard exclaimed. No, that couldn’t be right. Kendall looked down in horror as he realized the guard was correct. His hardon was waving in the air as the guards walked him, as if this was a parade and his dick was the special guest of honor. 

“Damn, he was right. You are a kinky one.”  _ Wait. He??  _ Realization dawned on him that Jett set him up. He was so going to get him back one day. He didn’t know how, but he would. For now, Kendall just burned in shame as his nude and erect form was displayed for many ravenous eyes to consume.

Once they reached the end of the street, the guards let go of his arms. They each took a picture with him, posing his shaft for peak comedic photos, and left him without another word. Kendall tried in vain to cover his throbbing erection, as he looked around for Jett and his clothes. But Jett was long gone. Thankful for the cover of the facepaint and sunglasses to mostly preserve anonymity, Kendall began to run back to where he thought the tour bus was parked. It didn’t dawn on him that he was running in the wrong direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not too thrilled where this ended up going, but this was the best I could think of in a way that makes sense


End file.
